


His clothes or no clothes

by Rosegold_flamingo



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alone, F/M, Love, no clothes, sexy girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosegold_flamingo/pseuds/Rosegold_flamingo
Summary: Shelagh finds herself without anything to wear, Patrick doesn’t seem to mind though.
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	His clothes or no clothes

Their washing machine had been broken for just over a week now and they had both been so busy that they hadn’t had the time to buy a new one.

Patrick was slumped in bed against the headboard with his eyes closed when shelagh came in from her bath.

He always loved her when she was fresh out of the bath, he loved the way she wrapped the towel just under her arms so that her bare shoulders and collar bone where visible, he loved how her freshly shaven milky legs where on show for him to stare at, he loved how her damp hair hung loose about her shoulders and how she sat in only her bra and a small blanket pooled around her waste to dry it but most of all he loved watching her get dressed she always moved so gracefully and her cheeks turned a beautiful red colour when she noticed him watching.

She walked in humming and closing the door behind her “Ooo hello dear I didn’t know you where in here” 

He opened his eyes and they followed her as she walked around the room to the wardrobe at the end of the bed, she searched through it trying the find a nightdress but had no luck, Patrick had put away the washing last time so maybe he had gotten mixed up and put it in the wrong place she thought as she walked over to check her drawers.

It wasn’t in there either, she looked up at her husband confused and then her eyes widened as she realised

“What is it my love?” He questioned 

“Oh dear, oh no” she replied frantically rummaging through her drawer

“Oh no, oh no, oh no” 

“Shelagh?”

“I was suppose to go to Nonnatus house to pick up the rest of our washing today but I was so tired when I got home that I must have forgotten all about it and now I don’t have anything to wear” she sat down on the bed 

“Well that’s ok love” he replied rubbing her back through the fluffy towel “you can just wear your underwear for tonight it’s not cold” 

As she turned around to face him, he noticed she was a little pink in the cheeks “that’s the thing dearest, the last of my knickers where in that wash and I only have one bra left,” 

“Couldn’t you sleep in your bra just for tonight” 

“No Patrick, what would Timothy or Angela think if they came in in the middle of the night and I’m wearing just a bra, or what if either of them need anything” 

“Oh, well I’d usually say you can wear my pyjamas my love but the last of mine were also in that wash” he pulled back the duvet to show her he was only wearing boxers 

There was a moment of silence while they both sat and thought about what she could do, when all of a sudden Patrick had an amazing idea 

“You could wear a pair of my boxers!” 

“What?” She laughed 

“You could wear a pair of my boxers and your bra” he repeated 

“I can’t” 

“Why not? They are clean” he chuckled 

“Well... I don’t know... “ she looked down and began playing with the corner of the towel 

“Come on shelagh I don’t mind and atleast then it gives you something to wear” 

“Are you sure?” She asked

“Of course, here” he picked out the smallest pair and handed her them

“Thank you” she said taking them from him 

Shelagh put on her bra, dryed her hair and when she had finished, put on his boxers. She then began walking about the room 

“I like your underwear” she could feel her smooth bits brush again the soft cotton fabric as she did sort of lunges around the bed

He cocked an eyebrow at her “do you my love?” He chucked, she could be so shy ans innocent but somehow so bold at the same time 

“Mmm” she hummed 

“Well I think I like you in them too”

“You do?” she said finally climbing into bed and into his embrace 

“Oh yeah, you look... sexy” Patrick whispered in her ear, kissed her ne k and he hugging her tighter

She giggled and snuggled back into him closer, closing her eyes as she readied herself for sleep 

But apparently she had thought wrong, Patrick’s hand began slowly making its way down her naked body getting lower and lower until his fingers just slipped underneath the top of the boxers she was wearing 

“Patrick?” She questioned into the darkness 

“Just relax my love” she could feel his lips as his warm breath tickled her neck 

He moved his hands away from the boxers and onto the inside of her thigh, where she turned over onto her back to give him more access, still laying on his side Patrick’s hand made teasingly slow circles up her thigh and under the boxers until It finally reached her centre, which he found to be coated in a lovely slick wetness 

he moved from by the side of her slipping down the boxers and throwing them to the end of the bed and placed himself between her legs, which she had opened for him. 

She took in a sharp gasp of air when she felt two fingers part her folds and gather some of her wetness bringing it back up to caress gentle circles around her bud, pressure and speed slowly building up until she was right on edge 

“Oh” she moaned 

“Just relax shelagh” he whispered 

And so she lay her head back on the pillows closing her eyes feeling it build up more and more until “oh, oh Patrick” 

“That’s it that’s my sexy girl” he smiled watching as she came apart beneath him

“Ohhh dear,” she said when she finally came down, smiling cheekily at him as she sat up 

“Here” he said handing her the boxers back 

Her cheeks turned that beautiful red colour he loved “oh yes” she said taking them off him and slipping them back on

Patrick moved to his side of the bed kissing her as he moved past and Shelagh snuggled back into his warm embrace, “I love you” he whispered into her hair

“I love you too” she replied

He held her tight breathing in her sweet scent. Only this time, they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as G 😶


End file.
